


Speech Impaired

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [22]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Speech Impaired

You walked into Walmart and started wandering around the music section, you had most of the music you wanted but you were always looking for new bands to listen to. You saw the Bring Me the Horizon album and reached for it just as someone else’s hand also reached for it. Startled, you jumped back, “sorry! My bad.” The young man smiled and shrugged as he grabbed the album and began to walk away. 

He was cute though, blonde hair, skinny jeans, and an Iron Maiden shirt. “Hey, uh, wait!” He spun around, smiled, and raised his eyebrows in a kinda way that said, “Whaddya need?” You quickly grabbed the album you wanted off the shelf and walked over to him.  _Awesome, I already have something to talk about now._  “So, you like Bring Me the Horizon? I loved their last album.” He pulled out his phone and started typing. Rude, he could have at least said something before he started texting someone.

Then you heard an automated voice, “Yeah, they’re pretty great. Oli Sykes is such an awesome person too.”

You raised an eyebrow but figured maybe he lost his voice or something, “Right? Their music is so interesting, it has so many amazing aspects.”

He started typing again, “I know, the lyrics, the bass line, the drums, it’s all so great.”

You smiled, “I’m y/n, by the way.”

He smiled and typed, “I’m Michael, and I’m sure you’re wondering about the text to speech thing.”

You shrugged and scrunched your nose, “not really, lots of people use them, but hey I’d like to hear your reason.”

He and you walked over to the registers as he typed, “I’m actually mute, so I use this a lot, not all the time, but pretty often.”

You were about to say something when he grabbed the album from your hand and handed it to the cashier along with his. He handed you your copy after he paid, “well, now that I’ve bought the albums, would you be willing to buy the sodas?” You giggled as the two of you walked over to the fast food restaurant on the other side of the store, “sounds fair enough!”


End file.
